


Many Happy Returns of the Day

by CarolineShea



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineShea/pseuds/CarolineShea
Summary: Relationship-schmoopiness set in Season 3. Blaine assists Kurt with an annual birthday tradition.





	

_Many Happy Returns of the Day_

At first, Kurt had been hesitant to accept Blaine’s offer of help.  

Assisting Kurt with his annual post-birthday gift returns wouldn’t be most people’s idea of a good time, but to Kurt’s amazement, Blaine proves capable of making even this (fairly depressing) ritual more pleasant.

“Okay, this? Is _definitely_ going back to the store," announces Kurt, holding up a hideous orange-striped polo shirt that looks at least three sizes too big for him. "It's from my Aunt Renee, who apparently thinks I'm _Finn_." He tosses it on the massive pile of to-be-returned items.

"And this?" asks Blaine, warily dangling the handle of an enormous Power Rangers lunchbox in his fingertips.

"Yes," confirms Kurt fervently. "How many stores does that make now?"

Blaine checks the list. "Well, if you count…” He examines the tag on the lunchbox. "…K-Mart," (Kurt shudders) "we have nine stores so far."

Kurt sighs gloomily. “That’s about where I expected to be at this point. I suppose that’s what happens when you have a large extended family consisting of people who have _no_ idea who you are,” he says, holding up a pair of what appear to be _child-size swim trunks_ with a pattern of cartoon lobsters and seagulls emblazoned on them. “And I don’t even think these have a gift receipt.”

“So what do you want to do with them?”

Kurt shrugs. “We can donate them somewhere, I guess. If only I could donate my brand-new monthly subscription to Sports Illustrated,” he says, holding up a copy of the magazine with distaste.

Blaine reaches a hand out expectantly. “You can donate those to your boyfriend.”

“And am I donating them to my boyfriend so that he can read about _football_ or so that he can ogle the extremely toned male specimens in said magazine?”

“Both,” Blaine deadpans.

Kurt smacks him lightly on the chest with the magazine and continues sorting through the pile of presents. “And of course… my beloved friends,” says Kurt wryly, holding up a box of _condoms_ with a post-it note on the front that says: _Happy B-day. Stay safe, bro!_

“Finn?” asks Blaine in horror.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Puck. Finn got me a new apron - which I _did_ actually need - but which is undoubtedly also an entreaty for me to continue baking things for him.”

“And do I even want to ask what _this_ is?" asks Blaine, picking up a card with a garish magenta flower and the words "Congratulations on becoming an American Citizen!" emblazoned on the front.

“That,” explains Kurt, “is from Brittany and Santana. It came with an apology note from Santana – apparently Brittany called her and asked her what kind of card to get me and Santana just told her to pick out ‘the prettiest one she saw.’”

“Uh – well, it _is_ very pretty,” says Blaine, staring down at the card with a bemused expression.

“Mmm,” agrees Kurt. “Well, it’s better than Rachel’s gift, which was a very glittery pamphlet entitled, _“The Secret of my Success: Rachel Berry’s Tips for the Less Talented.”_

Blaine’s jaw drops. “She didn’t.”

Kurt’s mouth twists into a sardonic smile. “It’s Rachel. Of course she did. Anyway, I shouldn’t be surprised – this sort of thing happens every year. I guess I’m just hard to shop for. “

Blaine bites back the words that are on the tip of his tongue. “That’s probably it. _Please_ tell me you actually liked my gift?”

Kurt blinks at him in surprise. “Are you kidding? A gorgeously romantic dinner at _L’Antibes?_ God, my taste-buds are still thanking me three days later.”

“But I feel bad that it was a surprise. Looking at all of _this_ makes me think I should have gotten you something you actually asked for. Since clearly no one else did.”

Kurt smiles and wraps an arm around Blaine’s waist, pulling him in closer. “I just want you. Birthdays, holidays, anniversaries… that’s really all I want. Just you.” Blaine turns his head to face Kurt. Their faces are so close together that he can feel the heat of Kurt’s breath against his lips and he feels his stomach flutter as the ice-blue of Kurt’s eyes freezes him, locks him in place.

“You can have me,” says Blaine with a seriousness that belies both their surroundings and the tone of the afternoon so far. “But I should warn you that there’s a strict no-return policy.”

Kurt leans in a little closer. “Sold,” he whispers as their lips brush together lightly, then more firmly - as Blaine tries to kiss away eighteen years’ worth of less-than-perfect birthday memories, and as Kurt tilts his head back to let him.

 

FIN


End file.
